Morning After
by Testosterone Boy
Summary: Dean and Cas have a wild night, and don't remember any of it. (Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

It was dusk when Dean finally crashed into his motel.

"Woooooooo" he moaned as he stepped onto the threshold of the room. He had forgotten that Sam wasn't there. He was off on some were-wolf thing to help Garth.

Vaguely bummed, Dean shut the door behind him and sat on his bed. He had just beheaded three vampires only a couple of hours before, and his body ached, but the few beers he had had on the drive home had made the broken ribs mere bruises.

He looked around the room for something to do. Too early to sleep, too late to go for a drive. He glanced at Sam's suitcase. It contained all of his things, most of which is clothes. Dean felt a pang of guilt, as he did whenever he thought of how Sam could have been a lawyer by now.

Dean continued looking until his eyes rested on a bottle of wine in ice that sat on his bedside table. Still jumpy from the vampires, Dean leapt to his feet, reached to the back of his pants and grabbed his gun. He held it low as he scanned the room. He half jogged over to the bathroom only to see it empty. He even checked under the beds before he finally relaxed. He threw his gun on Sam's bed and sat on his own as he surveyed the bottle. There was a purple note pinned to the cork, and the label shimmered golden.

He pulled it out of the ice and read the label. It read:

_T. Elise_

_Rick Sauvignon_

_Stir, Swirl, Spin_

_Since 1803_

It seemed to be a quite expensive wine actually. Dean wasn't much for wine. But hey, free booze is free booze. Dean spun the bottle in his hand then pulled of the purple paper. He unfolded it and written in beautiful cursive, it said:

_Thankyou for helping me out earlier._

_I really owe you one. This one's on me._

_G._

Dean assumed that this meant the bottle was from one of the group that Dean released from the vampire nest. They were keeping them stored. One vamp even said they were starting a "Farm".

Dean weighed the bottled in his hand and smiled. Then frowned. There was something missing.

"Cas?" he half yelled, "You there? I need you."

There was a silence and Dean moaned. "of course he's busy…"

There was a flutter behind Dean and he spun around. Castiel was standing beside the door surveying the room. "What is it Dean? Is it an emergency?" he croaked.

"Oh, haha, no dude, I just don't want to drink alone." he smiled at Cas and raised the bottle.

Cas moved from where he was standing and took the bottle from Dean's hand. He barely lanced at it before turning to give Dean a disappointed expression. "Dean, I'm very busy trying to find some rogue angels."

"I know, but it wont take long and I don't want to drink alone." he gave a hopeful half smile.

"Where's Sam?" asked Cas.

"Oh, he's off with Garth saving the world or something."

Cas just stood there, looking at Dean, almost pouting. "C'mon, it wont be long" Dean said, as he walked to a cupboard and produced two plastic cups. He then proceeded to open the bottle and fill the cups.

"Dean, I…"

"Cas, it'll only take an hour." Dean interrupted as he pushed the cup into Cas' hand. Cas only frowned at Dean. "Only an hour," he repeated and Cas' frown turned into a smirk.

"Okay" he agreed, and they raised their glasses and took their first sip together. The first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean jolted awake suddenly with a pain in his thigh. His brain was a jackhammer inside his skull. His breathe tasted bitter and there was a feeling at the back of his throat that made him want to throw up. His arms and joints ached with every pulse of blood that went through them.

He opened his eyes and the world was pure white. He shut them immediately and grunted. After a minute he attempted opening them again. This time the world was a bright yellow, but still too bright to bear. He continued this pattern until he could leave his eyes open in a squint. In front of him all that he could see was a wall with blue words on it. He couldn't precisely read them but they were definitely words. It was now that he realised that he was in the motel room.

Just as Dean made out the first word through his blurred vision ("Have"), Dean heard a snore behind him. A man's snore. This was enough to shock Dean into moving from his sleeping position, push up onto his knees and look at the figure behind him.

Cas was in Sam's bed (which was now pushed against Dean's bed) spread out, with one arm above his head and one resting on his bare chest. He snored slightly. And his hair was messed up and the sheet covered the lower half of his vaguely muscular body.

Dean slid off the bed on fell on his backside on the floor. He looked down and saw that he was completely naked. He grabbed a pillow that was on the ground next to him and pushed it onto his lap, in an attempt to cover up. Only now did he realise that this was all because they had been really drunk last night, but he couldn't remember anything that happened.

After contemplating for a moment to the sound of Cas' snores did he realise that the most prominent pain was coming from the front of his right thigh. He looked down and saw a cotton bandage with a few specks of blood that was masking taped to his leg, then cling wrap was wrapped around it, to keep it steady, though the cling wrap had nearly all come off. Dean recognised this bandaging and knew that he now had a very large tattoo on his right upper thigh, though he couldn't bring himself to look at what is was just yet.

Purposefully distracting himself, Dean started looking on the floor, when he found a pair of pants. Not his, Cas', but that'll do. Dean stepped up, careful to keep the pillow in place, and after realising that Cas was waking up, rushed to slip on the pants.

Cas moaned a long, deep "ugh" and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "W-what? … where am… what?"

"I don't know man, I mean, what the hell is going on?"

Dean turned to face Cas who was blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, as Dean had done earlier. His eyes finally set upon Dean. And then moved slightly down. "… um"

Dean followed Cas' gaze and found that not all of Dean was entirely in his pants. He quickly spun around and rushed to zip up the pants. Behind him he heard the bed squeak. Sure that the tan pants were on properly, he turned around again to face Cas, who was standing next to the bed, stark naked.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled as he put his back to Cas, "Put some pants on!"

There was a moment of silence. "But, Dean…" said Cas.

"What?!"

"You're wearing my pants."

"Dude! Just grab a pair of mine or something. Just cover up!"

Dean heard the rustle of Cas pulling up pants as his eyes focused on the wall he was staring at earlier. And at the blue writing. It was written in what appeared to be crayon. In big letters it read:

_Have fun guys?_

_You guys really went the FREEMONTy, didn't you?_

_You'll never guess the show you two put on last night._

_You're welcome._

_G._

Deans mouth hang open in shock as he heard Cas' zipper. There was just silence as Dean tried to take in what was happening.

Cas started mumbling to himself, "How did I even get drunk? I'm an angel of the lord." Cas saw Dean looking intently at something, "Dean, what are you looking …" Cas saw the writing.

There was an entire minute of silence as facts were put together and almost in synchronisation, Dean and Cas spoke.

"Gabriel."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna gut that angelic douchebag!" Dean shouted as he slipped on a shirt.

The room was a mess. All the furniture was in different places (and toppled over), there were empty bottles on the floor, clothes that did not appear to be either Dean's or Cas' lied in places, and lots of junk littered the floor.

"I'm serious! I'm gonna…" Dean went silent. He stared at the floor at the wall opposite his bed. Cas followed his gaze and was in just as much shock.

Sitting there, laying on the floor of their room, was what appeared to be a minute hand, from a clock tower. How they did not see it earlier was a mystery to both of them, as the obelisk was at least 15 feet long. The silence lasted a long time.

Dean had started looking for his wallet after a while. He looked around the floor, on the beds, but he couldn't find it. "Where's my wallet, Cas?" he said while still searching, finally breaking the silence, "do you have it?"

Cas looked puzzled. "No, of course not."

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped over an empty bottle of whiskey towards Cas. He reached his hand out and stuck into Cas' left pocket. After Cas gave Dean a questioning squint, Dean pulled his wallet.

"You're wearing my pants, idiot."

He rummaged through his wallet and pulled out a few receipts. After throwing a few away into the rooms mess, he smiled.

"We went to some place called 'Happy Valley' last night. I have a receipt for paying entry." he said with a big smile on his face.

"what kind of a place is it?" Cas asked.

"The best kind." Dean replied, but after seeing Cas squint at him again, he said, "You'll find out."

"But not for a while, apparently," he continued, eyeing the giant mess, "we're gonna have to clean this."

Dean, unhappily, sat down on his bed, and felt a pain in his thigh. "Time to face the music," he thought as he picked himself up and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and removed his pants. He stared at the bandage in the mirror and sighed.

He grimaced as he started peeling the bandage off. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his time with no Sammy. When he fully removed the bandage he threw it aside, and after seeing the tattoo in its entirety, he moaned, painfully. On his leg, in big makings, was something written in Enochian, with crude love-hearts drawn around it. Dean stared at his new marking for a while, with only pain foreseeable in his future.

It took a while before he called out to Cas.

"What is it, Dean?" he replied from the other side of the door.

"Can you find any underwear?"

There was some rustling as Cas searched. After a while, he replied, "No."

"Well can you Wing It, to the store and pick me up some?"

There was a while of complete silence, then "No," Cas replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I physically can't… 'Wing It'."

"Crap!... Well I'll do without." he said. Dean needed the underwear as he need Cas to read the tattoo, but didn't exactly want Cas to see him in all his glory.

So, Dean sat on the side of the bath and pulled a towel over his crotch. After making sure he was covered, he asked Cas to come in. Cas entered with a confused look.

"Turns out, I got inked up last night." Dean said, wearing a grin as a mask.

Cas looked down at the bandage that was lying on the ground. "I have one too, Dean." he said and quicker than Dean could protest, Cas was taking off his pants.

Dean just looked at the roof and started humming to himself. He heard a rip, that he assume was Cas bandage.

"What does it mean, Dean?" asked Cas.

"Cas, will you please just put your pa…"

"Dean, what does it mean?" Cas interrupted.

Dean gritted his teeth, breathed through his nose, and gave in. he lowered his gaze and tried to look at Cas' tattoo (which was in the same place as Dean's) without looking anywhere else.

It was black, cursive writing that said:

_In Health_

"I- I don't know what it means Cas." Dean stuttered. He couldn't tell what came over him, but suddenly he started looking at Cas' "parts".

He was shocked out of it as soon as he noticed some movement from under his towel.

"God dam it!" he shouted, as he stood up, holding the towel in place, and rushed out of the room, picking up his Pants as he went, "Put your pants on, Cas."

Dean closed the door behind him, dropped the towel, and slipped on his own pants. He then slumped over to the bed, and collapsed onto it. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

The bathroom door opened behind him.

"So what did my tattoo say?" he asked Cas.

There was a bit of silence. "Um, I don't know what it means, but it said: 'In Sickness'."

Deans' eyes shot open. "Shit!" he swore.

"What, Dean? What does it mean?"

"Um… nothing," Dean lied, though his mind was racing. The words kept running through his head. _In sickness and in health._ Desperate to change the subject, Dean spoke again, "Um, where do you think we should check out first? To find out what happened last night, I mean."

"Maybe that place you said. Happy Valley?" asked Cas.

"No, no, no. I am not taking you there." Dean said commandingly, even though he was still face down on his bed.

"Then where?" asked Cas.

"I don't…" Dean moved his hand out away from his body and his fingers felt a wet patch, he jumped up put of bed and rushed towards the door. "Fine! Happy Valley it is," he said, "Let's just get the hell out of this god dam room."

He grabbed his car keys from the counter on his way out. "I'll be in the car. Just put a shirt on, and hurry up will you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean drove the entire half an hour without even a word to Cas.

The car park was full when they arrived at Happy Valley. Apparently, it was late afternoon. They had slept through most of the day, which was understandable, as they were still pretty hung over.

They could hear the thudding of music from inside, and there was a small line with a bouncer at the front. As they approached, the bouncer smiled at them.

He was a giant man. Taller than Sam and twice as thick. But the smile on his face was that of a child.

He opened the door behind him to permit Dean and Cas to enter. "Good to see you again, Prez" he said, in an incredibly deep voice. They entered without questioning, because they needed to get in.

As they entered the club, they saw women poledancing, lasers, and an abnormal amount of glitter. There was a bar in the back corner, and lounges situated all around the place. There were women walking around topless, that appeared to be bringing people drinks.

Dean smiled wider than he had in a long time. Cas stood still, squinting.

"Dean, I don't think I should be here. I'm an angel."

Before Dean could enter, a group of men at the bar started calling at them, excitedly.

Dean gave Cas a shove and they walked to the group.

"Are you wanting some more stage time, Prez?" the barman asked Cas, over the excited group in front of him.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Dean confused.

The barman laughed. "well I guess you two were pretty smashed last night, you wouldn't remember."

"remember what?" asked Dean, louder this time.

"I have it recorded here," said one of the men in front of them, and he held out his phone. A video started playing.

It was of the man and his friends drinking, then it turned to the stage, and showed something Dean never expected to see. On the stage, was Cas, in completely white, Elvis clothes. He was awkwardly throwing his hips around and singing in an attempted Elvis voice.

"Prez is short for Presley," Dean said to Cas, after he understood.

But then something confused Dean. He looked around at all the girls and dancing. Why would anyone be interested in a bad Elvis at a place like this?

The music stopped and over the loud speaker a voice came. "Ladies and gentlemen, its time to switch things about, so buckle up!"

A new song started and all of the girls slowly walked to doors at the back of the stage.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, but then he looked back over at the video that was still playing. It was still Cas, but now he was naked, twirling his underwear above his head and throwing it into the crowd. "No!" Dean shouted as he realised, but it was too late.

In through the doors that the girls exited came dozens and dozens of men. Some in leotards, some in jock straps, and some completely naked. Glitter started falling from the roof and all the men started running around and dancing, taking all the positions that were vacated by the girls.

Dean turned back to Cas and saw the video still playing. It wasn't on Cas anymore. It was on Dean. And he was taking off his pants.

"We gotta go," Dean shouted as he grabbed Cas' arm and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Why did we do that, Dean?" asked Cas before they reached the door.

"I don't know!" answered Dean, as he pushed a naked man out of the way and opened the door.

They stopped when they were outside and the door was closed behind them. Dean was puffing louder then he normally would have been and his face was bright red.

"Dean, are you…" Dean had started talking to the bouncer before Cas could finish.

"Look, do you know where we went after we left last night?"

The bouncer smiled his childish smile and nodded. "There was a play on in town, that you wanted to see. I don't know which theatre." he said in his incredibly deep voice.

"Thanks," said Dean as he grabbed Cas again and dragged him to the car.

Dean didn't start it immediately after they were inside. He just sat there, in the lowering sun, and prayed that it didn't get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Dean spoke, the sun had set.

"So… what theatre do you think it was?" he projected towards Cas, without ever looking at him.

"I don't know" Cas replied, cautiously.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away in silence for at least twenty minutes before another word was said.

"Okay, there are three theatres in this area."

"Where?" asked Cas, hoping he would recognise one of the places.

"Um, Clarkson boulevard, Freemont street and Main stree… wait"

"What is it, Dean?"

"Do you remember what it said on the wall?" Cas didn't, "it said free-monty. But Freemont was in capitals. That's the one we're going to."

Dean started the engine instantly and rushed out into traffic. Cas didn't dare say anything. He thought Dean would explode or something. _Why is he acting like this?_ Thought Cas, _what's wrong?_

Dean found Freemont street with the help of a elderly man's directions, and followed the street until he found the theatre. It was a large, tan building with a sign out the front. It was strange. There was a lot of people around, going into shops and restaurants but none of them ever entered the theatre or took any notice of it.

There was no parking spaces so Dean drove up to the nearest lot next to a supermarket. As Dean and Cas walked towards the theatre they passed a large window filled with TV's all playing the same news report and at least three cliché restaurants. Everything seemed normal. Really normal.

When they reached the steps of the building, Dean read the red flashing sign above the entrance.

_This week only:_

_The Amazing Puppeteer_

Neither of them had ever heard of this show before, but they entered all the same. When they stepped into the lobby, they were greeted by three beautiful stewardesses, all talking over each other to welcome them. the three girls pushed the boys forward into a theatre.

"We haven't paid to see a show!" yelled Dean, over the top of the women's voices.

They seemed not to hear and they continued pushing them through the dark theatre room towards the front. Dean had feared that they were going to push him and Cas on stage, but they sat them both down in the front row.

The theatre was almost fully packed with people, even though the lobby was completely empty. They all watched the stage intently and took no notice of Dean or Cas. Only then did Dean look towards the stage.

Sitting on a stool sat a man with his face towards the ground. He held a small shark puppet on his knee and was breathing slowly. The man didn't move.

"What the Hell is this?" said Dean, but before he could get the last words out, his voice was overpowered by loud, classical music, as twenty people, men and women, pranced onstage wearing white leotards. They leapt and twirled and spun around the solitary puppeteer until a man in pink emerged from side stage. All the others left, so that it was just the man in a pink leotard with long brown hair down to his shoulders, dancing around the puppeteer, to the music of a lone piano. He stopped behind the puppeteer with his back to the audience.

"...Friends." finished the puppeteer as he raised his head. Dean jumped to his feet and shouted, as did Cas.

"How nice to see you both again." said Gabriel, as Dean and Cas were forced back into their chairs, and couldn't move, by some invisible force.

"What are you doing, Gabriel!?" shouted Dean.

The man in pink turned around, and if Dean could jump out of his seat again, he would have.

Sam stared from the stage towards his brother in shock.

In a fit of excited anger, everyone's voice was yelling over each others so that no one could really be heard. Gabriel blocked his ears for a second, then snapped his fingers. Dean and Cas' mouths were forced shut, so they could no longer talk and only Sam's voice was audible.

"What the hell are you doing, Gabriel?" he finished.

Gabriel stood up and walked towards Sam then started whispering to him, so that Dean and Cas couldn't hear. It was only now that Dean noticed that the crowd was still watching the non-existent show very intently. They were just one of Gabriel's tricks.

Sam was looking lividly at Gabriel as he whispered. After a few minutes of this, Sam seemed to calm down and looked at Dean and Cas, and continued whispering. Gabriel put his arm on Sam's shoulder and Sam seemed to calm anymore.

"He's playing with Sam's head," thought Dean, "if he wasn't, Sam would kill him right now."

After the two finished their conversation, Sam stood up straight and looked at Dean and Cas, with worry in his eyes.

He stared for a while and eventually spoke.

"Dean… Cas" he said unsurely, "This," he gestured to Gabriel, "is my boyfriend."


End file.
